


Snake Pit

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale 2x05: When a stranger calls, Riverdale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara tries to save everyone, but who saves her?





	Snake Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network

Mick leant on a desk on the Blue & Gold, as he studied the blonde across him. Sara sat on the desk, looking ever tinier than she already was, face pale and eyes blood-red and puffy. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked like she had not slept at all the night before.

“What the hell happened last night, blondie?” Mick asked her; reffering to the party thrown at the hotel room of Amaya’s friend from New York, Nate Heywood and her harsh words on her best friend, but Sara didn’t make a move. “Sara-.”

“Remember when you asked me if Black Hood called me?” Mick was certain he knew where she was headed. “I lied to you. He called me. And told me to cut Amaya out of my life or he would. I tried to defend her but he wouldn’t listen. And now he wants me to do the same with Leonard.”

Mick’s eyes widened at the name of his best friend.

“Sara, why didn’t you tell me? Dammit!” Mick exclaimed and hit his palm on the desk as hard he could.

“Because I knew you would try to talk me out of it and it would be futile.” She said; her voice determined. Sara was a very stubborn person and Mick knew that not even Leonard himself had the power to talk her out of her decision.

“It’s my mistake.” Mick said and grabbed the phone from Sara, making her widen her eyes.

“Mick! Stop! He is going to kill him!” She yelled at him but her shout sounded more like a strangled cry. “Ever since he started talking to me he hasn’t hurt anyone! He didn’t hurt Amaya and if… if I do this Leonard will be safe.”  Sara reached and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes. “This is distracting him.”

“He’s torturing you!” He yelled at her and Sara didn’t even flinch. “And you are too fucking righteous to stop giving in to him! First, your mom, then Amaya and now Leonard. You love the fucker! How are you going to put both of you through this?” 

She put her hands on the sides of her head, trying to stop it from throbbing as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I… Mick. I can’t… and I was hoping that you could help.” She said to him and sniffled. “He’s your best friend and I know you want him to be safe, so please… maybe you can tell him I want us to be away from each other for a while.”

“Blondie…” He tried to reason with her. Mick Rory actually to reason with someone for once in his life.

“Mick, no. Anything, please. Just to keep him away. To appease the Black Hood until I can find a way.” She said to him and sighed. “And when I do find a way to meet with him… _I’m not gonna stop until I kill him._ ” Her voice cracked, sobs coming from deep on her chest. Sara was one of the strongest people Mick had ever met and still in that very difficult situation she was destroying herself so she could save everyone else.

“He’ll never believe me, Lance. Even if I tell him that you fucking loathe him, Leonard-.”

“You don’t have to be cruel, Mick. Just tell him enough so he’ll believe you… We can walk it back later.”

“You sure about that?” He questioned, his pessimistic nature taking the best of him.

“I am. I’ll make sure of it. Please Mick, don’t give up now. You want the Black Hood gone as much as I do. And this is the only way.”

 

Mick stood in front of Leonard’s trailer, hands on his pockets and unsure of what to do. He knew the threat of The Black Hood. He lived it as his grandfather, Martin, fell on the floor on the diner from the gunshot. And now it was back; way too personal and way too close. His best friend was next on the hit list and it seemed like he and Sara were running out of options.

He thought of telling him the truth, about the phone calls and Sara… Sara who was going to suffer from the guilt when The Black Hood killed Leonard as he said he would. The moment Leonard would rush to her he would be killed. He thought about what Sara was going through, distancing herself from everyone she cares about just to keep them safe.

And how he would do the same exact thing if he was in her place. Hell, he wouldn’t even tell anyone a thing until after he killed the Black Hood himself.

He was ready to knock on the door when it actually sprung open and Leonard walked out. His best friend was wearing a sleeveless black undershirt and this usual black sweater was tied around his waist.

He heard a dog barking from inside the trailer and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment.

“Mick?” He questioned and in his voice was more than the normal Snart irritation when someone showed up out of the blue. He was looking around as if he was searching for someone.

“Snart. We need to talk.” Leonard sighed. Fuck.

“This isn’t a good time, Mick.” He drawled but again something seemed very off about his best friend. “ I’ll give you a call and you can tell me all about it but now you have to-.” Leonard paled.

The Serpents approached the two of them, stunning Mick as he looked at them. They were about twenty of them there and in the front stood the person who he almost killed. And Snart was somehow friends with them now?

“Well, well, well… what do we have here…” He said with a smirk and took a step forward from the group. His eyes landing on Mick who was now turning towards him.

“I’m handling this.” Leonard snapped at him and turned to Mick; ushering him towards the street, but he stopped.

“Wait, you’re friends with these assholes?” Mick demanded, his bad temper taking the best of him. Next to them the Serpents weren’t looking too pleased with Mick’s description of them.

“It’s not what it looks like, Mick… Relax.” The last thing Mick could do at that point was relax. He remembered the blood and the rain and Jefferson bleeding on the pavement… Punches being thrown, his nose gushing blood as he kicked that fucking Serpent who seemed to be friends with Leonard now.

“Are you joining the Serpents, Snart?”

“If he makes it out alive that is… And go ahead and insult us one more time…” Mark warned him and Alexa put a hand on his shoulder; a silent way to tell him to stand down. Until it was time anyway.

“ They were the ones who attacked me, Ray, Amaya, Jefferson. Your friends, Snart, in case you have forgotten.” Leonard rolled his eyes; what was the point of Mick visiting him other than to cause him even more trouble?

“Is that why you’re here, Mick? Is it to warn because if that’s the case…” Mick took a deep breath and thought about Sara’s words.

_You don’t have to be cruel, Mick. Just tell him enough so he’ll believe you._

“I came here to tell you to back off from blondie. She doesn’t want to see you anymore.” He knew this wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but she was all alone and sacrificing herself… while Leonard was becoming a Serpent. And he knew that Sara would be better off, at least for the time being and until he could find a way to bring back his best friend.

“What the hell are you talking about, Mick? I saw Sara yesterday and she-.” Sara’s bright blue eyes were filled with tears and the kiss she gave him… so soft and pure and full of emotion… was that a goodbye? But her next words were the ones that were stuck on his brain on a loop. _‘You are the purest thing in my life right now, Leonard Snart. And I know it’s cheesy and so unlike me but I would drop everything and go away with you if you asked me. Because I love you.’_ Those feelings couldn’t change in a mere day. “She was fine.”

“She’s being thinking of dumping you for weeks; talking to Amaya and me about it. She knew that you were headed down a shit-hole. We all knew it Snart. And she finally made her choice.” Leonard’s lip twitched; anger with something deeper… more dark and unknown, to Mick at least.

“So, she sent you over here? I know Sara, Mick. Stop fucking with me!” He said, his voice growing louder. He knew the Serpents were waiting behind him but he didn’t care. All he thought about was Sara. Sara, Sara, Sara, who was plaguing his thoughts as she always was.

“Don’t believe me? Give her a call and see for yourself. And while you’re at it, announce that you’re a Serpent now too. Not that she’ll be too surprised.” His best friend was going to be a member of the gang who made his girlfriend shoot a gun, even if that was in the air. Because of them they were at war and people like Jefferson, who had done nothing wrong, paid the price. “She knows that you can’t have both ways. You know it too, man.”

Leonard’s face changed. Gone was the pain in his eyes and there was the mask he had worn for a very long time; cold and emotionless and all-too familiar.

“Tell her I got the message.” He told Mick, who scoffed in irony and disgust.

“Yeah.” He mumbled as he walked away, having broken his best friend’s heart, trying to protect the one of the other.

Leonard turned to the Serpents. “What? Did you enjoy the show?” He shouted; his voice laced with anger.

“The show hasn’t even begun, Snart.”

 

 Sara sat on her bay window; a place that held so many memories with Leonard as it was where they had exchanged their first kiss. And now that she was there alone and both her parents were gone she broke down, and wept and wept and wept.

She cried for her mother, whose past she had exposed for everyone to see.

For Amaya, to who she had used her past against her too.

For Mick, who had to be an accomplice to everything she was forced to do.

For Leonard; the single person she loved most in the whole world and whom she had hurt.

And in the end she cried for herself; for her weakness in the unknown face of the Black Hood.

And then her phone started ringing and her blood ran cold.

“Is it done?” The deep voice on the other end of the line asked her.

“Yes. Are you happy now?” 

“Ask me a question.”

“There’s only one I care about now.” She said with her voice cold and collected.

“You want to know who I am. There is a house on the end of the Service road. You’ll find your answer there.” And off she was and this time there was no calling Mick or anyone.

That was her cross to bear.

The house stood tall and alone besides the road, obviously abandoned for years now. Sara opened her flashlight as she walked inside, sliding the door open with ease as It was unlocked. The wooden floor creacked and her ohone ringing almost made her jump.

“I’m here.”

“Do you see it?” He asked and Sara pointed at the small box in the middle of a room with her flashlight.

“Yes.”

“That’s the answer to your question.” The box was wrapped in a red bow and she opened it slowly to reveal a black hood. “Put it on.”

“Why?” She demanded, her voice shaking.

“Put it on and you’ll see.” He instructed her and with shaking hands Sara put it on.

“It’s on.”

“Now turn around.” And so she did, walking towards the mirror and facing her dark reflection…

“Why are you doing this to me?” She half-yelled.

“To show you that we’re the same.” Then she heard the small creek behind her and against her better judgment Sara ran as fast as she could out of that house and into the night, the black hood left thrown on the floor and the door closing behind her.

She started walking away as he phone rang again and she was relieved to see it was Mick.

“Hey.” Said Mick’s gruff voice from the other end of the line.

“Mick?” Sara questioned; her mind being a messy fog at that point. “I can’t…”

“Come…t…o…Amaya’s…Thea…bad…” The signal was very bad on the area but from all that Sara heard it didn’t look good. It was all she needed to hear and she zipped her hoodie and starting running.

But on the other side of town… things were escalading too. Leonard sat on his kitchen table, an ice pack on his bruised and beaten side of his face; well the one that was hit by Mardon’s iron fist knuckles anyway. Alexa sat next to him as she finished off the serpent tattoo on his shoulder.

“Welcome to the Serpents, officially.” She told him, eyes on the very visible snake tattoo. “You’re gonna have a very hard time hiding this from Sara.”

“I don’t think that will be an issue anymore.” Leonard answered; his voice flat and missing that signature drawl. So many punches and kicks and he still fucking hurt. Not just in his body (which he did very much) but it was like that pain that was pulling his heart on his chest.

He looked at Alexa, who was already looking at him, her eyes shining under the light and her face troubled.

She leant in and kissed him.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to call again.” Sara said to her phone, putting her notebook aside. She was trying to gather everything she knew about Black Hood but her mind kept going to Thea. Poor Thea who already lost her brother and father and was now almost raped by that scumbag…

“There is one piece of unfinished business.”

Sara bit the inside of her cheek.

“And what’s that?”

“The fact that you’ve telling Mick about our chats. Sara, I’ve been watching you.”

“You never told me to keep it a secret from Mick.” She spit back.

“You broke the rules. And now your sister will pay.” Her eyes widened, a strangled cry coming from the back of her thoat. No, not Laurel. Not her babies.

“Don’t you dare come near her!” She yelled to the phone.

“Then give me another name.”

“No. I’m not hurting anyone else.”

“If you wanna save Laurel, give me the name of someone; someone guilty.”

“I can’t do this!” She cried out and the man remained silent.

“Then I’ll kill your sister and your mother, then your father and everyone you hold dear-.”

“Nate Heywood, he is staying at the Central Hotel.” She told him, calm and collected. Signing the death penalty of a man who almost raped the sister of the man her sister loved. Better him than anyone else. At least he deserved it.

“See, I told you. You and I are the same.”

The call ended and Sara was left looking at herself in the mirror of her boudoir, but now all she saw was the refection she stared at when she wore the black hood.

 


End file.
